Compositions Of Friendship
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite are the best of friends bonded by music, but when their friendship gets tested, what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Zoisite's Piece For Amy Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** Zoisite's Piece For Amy Part 1**

** It was during the Silver Millennium that the youngest of Prince Darien's generals, a 16-year-old teenage boy named Zoisite was in one of his favorite rooms in his master's castle, the Earth palace.**

** Lord Zoisite's two favorite rooms were the music room and the library.**

** Since he was in the music room, Zoisite was playing the piano composing a new song.**

** Prince Darien, one of Zoisite's closest friends came into the music room.**

** "Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

** Zoisite was easily startled by his master calling his name, that he hit the piano keys with a loud **_**clang**_** messing up his composition.**

** "Yikes!" Zoisite exclaimed.**

** Zoisite had his right hand over his heart.**

** "I am **_**tremendously**_** sorry, Zoisite." Prince Darien said.**

** "You are forgiven, Master." the youngest lord said.**

** Suddenly, Lord Malachite, the eldest of the prince's guards came into the music room.**

** "Hey, Master, Zoisite," Malachite said. "it is time for us to be heading out!"**

** "Oh yes," Prince Darien said. "we are going to Queen Serenity's for lunch."**

** Zoisite looked at his composition.**

** "Oh well," Zoisite sighed. "I guess my composition will just have to wait for a while."**


	2. Zoisite's Piece For Amy Part 2

** Zoisite's Piece For Amy Part 2**

** Over in the Moon palace, 14-year-old Princess Amy was also in one of her favorite rooms in her princess's castle.**

** Princess Amy's two favorite rooms were the music room and the library.**

** Since she was in the music room, Amy was playing the harp composing a new song.**

** Princess Serena, one of Amy's closest friends came into the music room.**

** "Amy?" Princess Serena asked.**

** Amy was easily startled by her princess calling her name, that she plucked the harp strings with a loud sour note messing up her composition.**

** "Yikes!" Amy exclaimed.**

** Amy had her left hand over her heart.**

** "I am **_**tremendously**_** sorry, Amy." Princess Serena said.**

** "You are forgiven, Serena." the young princess said.**

** Suddenly, Princess Mina, the youngest of the Moon Princess's guardians came into the music room.**

** "Hey, Serena, Amy," Mina said. "it is time for us to be heading out!"**

** "Oh yes," Princess Serena said. "we are needed in the dining room for lunch."**

** Amy looked at her composition.**

** "Oh well," Amy sighed. "I guess my composition will just have to wait for a while."**

** Princesses Serena, Amy, and Mina raced into the dining room to find Darien & his four generals sitting at the dining room table, Lords Malachite & Zoisite and Prince Darien had saved a seat for each one of their respected princesses.**

** "Greetings, my Mercurian friend." Zoisite said to the Princess of Mercury.**

** The Princess of Mercury sat down next to Zoisite.**

** "Could you be any more kind to me, Zoisite?" Princess Amy asked.**

** The Princess of Venus sat down next to Malachite and the Princess of Raye sat down next to Jedite. **

** Jedite sat to Princess Amy's left and offered her some of what he had for lunch.**


	3. Zoisite's Piece For Amy Part 3

** Zoisite's Piece For Amy Part 3**

** "Cream cheese & anchovy sandwich, my dear Amy?" Jedite asked, holding one of his finger sandwiches out to her.**

** The Princess of Mercury and the Princess of Jupiter both held their hands over their mouths.**

** "Oh man," Princess Lita shouted. "I am so going to hork!"**

** "Me too!" Princess Amy agreed.**

** The two princesses raced off to the bathrooms to vomit.**

** While their girls were out of earshot, Zoisite & Neflite turned to Jedite.**

** "Nice going, Jedite." Zoisite said.**

** Jedite look a bit confused, "What did I do?" Jedite asked Neflite & Zoisite.**

** "You grossed our girls out." Neflite answered Jedite.**

** "Now, you had better go apologize." Zoisite scolded Jedite.**

** Jedite hung his head low, "Okay, I will apologize to them." he sighed.**

** Zoisite looked at Neflite.**

** "Good," Neflite said to Jedite sternly. "now, off you go."**

** A few moments later, Jedite saw Amy & Lita emerging from washing their hands in the bathroom.**


	4. Jedite's Apology

** Jedite's Apology**

** "Jedite." Princess Lita said.**

** The Princess of Mercury looked up at Lord Jedite, "What is going on?" she asked him.**

** Lord Jedite simply hung his head low in shame.**

** "I am sincerely sorry for grossing you lovely ladies out earlier." Jedite said to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

** "You are forgiven, Jedite." Princess Lita said.**

** "That's right," Princess Amy agreed. "you are forgiven, Jedite."**

** A few moments later, everyone except for Princesses Amy & Lita and Lord Jedite had finished their lunches, so the threesome went straight to the dining hall.**

** Before too long, Zoisite found his princess finishing her hummus on pita bread.**

** "Hey, Amy," Zoisite said calmly. "please come to the music room with me."**


	5. Queen Beryl's Plan

** Queen Beryl's Plan**

** "Okay." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite.**

** The princess followed her lord straight to the music room.**

** Over in the Dark Kingdom's palace, Queen Beryl saw Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite playing their favorite musical instruments in Queen Serenity's music room.**

** "I will one day ruin that precious friendship." Queen Beryl exclaimed.**

** One of Queen Beryl's warriors ran up to her.**

** "What is it that you require of me, my queen?" the warrior asked.**

** The evil queen just laughed.**

** "Why, what I require," Queen Beryl said to her servant. "is to ruin the friendship between Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite!"**

** Queen Beryl's servant now understood.**


	6. A Friendship Tested Part 1

**A Friendship Tested Part 1**

** "I understand, my queen." the servant said.**

** The servant then went straight to the Moon Kingdom.**

** Back in the Moon palace's music room, Princess Amy had finished his composition for Lord Zoisite.**

** "That was beautiful, Zoisite." Princess Amy sighed.**

** "Thank you, Amy," the Lord of Earth & Mercury said. "now it is your turn to play your composition."**

** Before Princess Amy could play her composition, the Lord of Earth & Mercury had been brutally attacked.**


	7. A Friendship Tested Part 2

** A Friendship Tested Part 2**

** "Oh my gosh," Princess Amy shouted. "Zoisite!"**

** "Amy! Run," Lord Zoisite called out, groaning in pain. "go and get the Moon Queen! Tell her that I have been injured!"**

** "That much I can do." Princess Amy said to her lord.**

** The Princess of Mercury dashed off to find Queen Serenity.**

** Princess Amy found the Queen of the Moon in her parlor with Prince Darien & Princess Serena and Lord Neflite & Princess Lita.**

** Queen Serenity could see that the Princess of Mercury was in a full state of panic.**

** "Amy, what's the matter?" Queen Serenity asked, looking up from her needlework.**

** It took the Mercury Princess a bit to calm herself down.**

** "Zoisite got injured, Majesty!" Princess Amy said to Queen Serenity urgently.**


	8. A Friendship Tested Part 3

** A Friendship Tested Part 3**

** "Zoisite got injured, well, where is he, Amy?" Queen Serenity asked.**

** The Mercury Princess began to sob bitterly, "I left him... I left him... in the music room!" she said to the queen, **_**still**_** sobbing like crazy.**

** Now, Queen Serenity understood.**

** "Take me to him right away!" Queen Serenity told Amy, standing up from her chair.**

** But Princess Lita & Lord Neflite stood up from their seats.**

** "No, Queen Serenity," the half Jupiterian half Earthling lord said firmly. "Li & I will handle this!"**

** "Darn straight we will, Neflite," Princess Lita of Jupiter said. "Jupiter Power!"**

** Lita transformed into her alter ego of Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Let's go, Jupiter!" Neflite said.**

** Neflite & Sailor Jupiter raced off with Princess Amy trailing along behind them.**

** Back in the music room, Queen Beryl's servant was getting ready to brainwash the very badly wounded Zoisite.**


	9. A Friendship Terminated! Evil Zoisite

** A Friendship Terminated! Evil Zoisite**

** Lord Neflite & Sailor Jupiter raced into the music room with Princess Amy following behind them.**

** Princess Amy stopped behind Sailor Jupiter & Lord Neflite.**

** "Zoi! It cannot be!" The Princess of Mercury gasped in fright.**

** "Greetings to you, my friend," Lord Zoisite said to Princess Amy. "now, it is time to say good bye!"**

** Lord Neflite stood in the way of Lord Zoisite.**

** "No, Zoisite," Neflite shouted. "I will not let you hurt Amy!"**


	10. A Friendship Terminated! Amy's Plight

** A Friendship Terminated! Amy's Plight**

** The once benevolent Lord Zoisite shot a defiant look at Lord Neflite.**

** "GET OUT OF MY WAY, NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite yelled furiously.**

** Now, Princess Amy gathered up all the courage she could possibly muster.**

** "Come back to me! Come back to me, Zoisite!" Princess Amy begged.**

** "Oh no," Lord Zoisite shouted in agony. "anyone but you!"**

** Princess Amy raised her transformation pen up high into the air, "Mercury Power!" she called out courageously.**


	11. Sailor Mercury Part 1

** Sailor Mercury Part 1**

** "It can't be," Lord Zoisite exclaimed. "it just can't be!"**

** "But it is," Sailor Mercury said to Lord Zoisite. "I will bring you back to the light!"**

** "Not if I can help it," Lord Zoisite exclaimed. "Zoi!"**

** Lord Zoisite attacked Sailor Mercury but Lord Neflite & Sailor Jupiter got in front of Sailor Mercury in order to shield her from her former friend's attack.**

** "Are you all right?" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Jupiter out of terror.**

** Sailor Jupiter got to her feet.**

** "Yes, Mercury," Sailor Jupiter said. "I am fine."**


	12. Sailor Mercury Part 2

** Sailor Mercury Part 2**

** Sailor Jupiter's feet began to get weak, she grunted in pain while falling to her knees.**

** "My Sailor Jupiter!" Lord Neflite called out.**

** Lord Neflite knelt down beside his princess, making sure she was not very badly injured.**

** Sailor Jupiter quickly detransformed back to Princess Lita.**

** "I was wrong, Dearest Neflite," Princess Lita said weakly. "I am **_**not**_** okay."**

** Lord Neflite held his princess and cradled her in his arms.**

** "No, Cupcake," Lord Neflite said gently to Princess Lita. "please don't leave me."**

** Now, Sailor Mercury stood up to face Lord Zoisite.**


	13. Sailor Mercury Part 3

** Sailor Mercury Part 3**

** "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shouted furiously.**

** Sailor Mercury attacked Zoisite.**

** But Lord Zoisite dodged Sailor Mercury's attack.**

** "I **_**DARE**_** YOU TO TRY **_**THAT ONE**_** AGAIN!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Sailor Mercury furiously.**

** "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shouted furiously once again.**

** But Lord Zoisite dodged Sailor Mercury's attack yet again.**

** "Zoi!" Lord Zoisite shouted attacking Sailor Mercury.**

** Sailor Mercury dodged the attack, but when she did, she dropped something.**


	14. The Musical Locket

** The Musical Locket**

** Prince Darien & Princess Serena arrived on the scene shortly after the item was dropped.**

** "What is going on, Darien?" Princess Serena asked.**

** "A battle has broken out, Serena." Prince Darien answered.**

** Princess Serena saw Lord Neflite cradling Princess Lita.**

** "Don't worry, my Cupcake," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "nobody will ever hurt you again."**

** Prince Darien ran over to his wavy haired lord as Princess Serena picked up the object that was dropped by Sailor Mercury in the battle.**

** "Neflite my friend," Prince Darien asked. "what has happened here?"**

** Lord Neflite looked up at Prince Darien with hopelessness in his blue eyes.**

** "Lita has been wounded, Prince Darien," Lord Neflite answered. "while she was protecting Sailor Mercury from Zoisite."**

** Prince Darien could hardly believe his own eyes.**

** "While she was protecting Sailor Mercury from Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked Lord Neflite.**

** The brunette lord nodded his head, "That's so right, Darien." he answered.**

** While the battle between Lord Zoisite & Sailor Mercury continued, Princess Serena opened the object that played the melody to Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite's song.**

** "Now I know what this is," Princess Serena gasped. "this is Amy's musical locket."**

** Prince Darien & Lord Neflite came over to Princess Serena's location, Prince Darien carried Princess Lita upon his able back.**

** "What do you have in your hand there, Serena?" Prince Darien asked curiously.**

** The Moon Princess then and there handed the object off to her lover.**

** "This is Amy's musical locket, Darien." Princess Serena answered.**


	15. The Battle Continues

** The Battle Continues**

** "Amy's musical locket, are you sure, Serena?" Prince Darien asked.**

** Princess Serena just looked into Prince Darien's eyes, "Quite sure, Darien." she said.**

** The battle continued around the Earth Prince and the others as Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite matched each other move for move.**

** "Then, we must return it to her." Lord Neflite said to Prince Darien & Princess Serena.**

** "No, Nepflite, you stay here with Lita, I'll handle this." Prince Darien said.**

** As he went out into the battle, Prince Darien dropped Princess Amy's locket.**

** The locket landed on the floor opened and playing a familiar tune.**


	16. Memory Duo! Friends Reunited

** Memory Duo! Friends Reunited**

** Princess Amy began to sing to Lord Zoisite so as to try to heal him.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_** Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

** Now, Lord Zoisite looked up and began to sing.**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

** Princess Amy: **_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**;**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

** Princess Amy: **_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

** Princess Amy: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

** Lord Zoisite ran over to Amy as the song continued healing him.**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

** "Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury exclaimed.**

** Lord Zoisite and his princess finished their song.**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**Nan darou**_**;**

** Princess Amy: **_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

** Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite: **_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

** "Amy, I am so glad to have you back, my one true friend." Zoisite said.**

** "It is so good to have you back, Zoisite, my one true friend." Amy said.**


End file.
